


It's Blue - Kuroo x Reader

by mimi_cee



Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friend, Cute, F/M, Funny, High School, Reader-Insert, Romance, Volleyball, first year Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: During Kuroo’s first year, a petite libero volunteers to cook at the training camp. She didn’t expect to leave with a crush on him. Kuroo noticed her feelings but is hesitant to accept them because of something blue during his childhood.(Part of a series of cute and funny getting together stories where I try to practise creating characters and plotlines by taking match up requests on Tumblr.)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Getting Together with Haikyuu!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648759
Kudos: 48





	It's Blue - Kuroo x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, a match up request is where someone tells me a description of themselves and I match them up with a Haikyuu character. But in my case, I don't necessarily choose the character I think will suit them best. I choose based on the best plot I can come up with.
> 
> Here's the person's description: (I removed a part of her description because it'll spoil the story. I show the full description in the end notes)  
> I have long dirty blonde hair, that I constantly braid, I’m pale with freckles on my nose. I’m not that tall, I’m only 5'2" but that doesn’t stope me from playing volleyball. I’m a libero for my volleyball teams, I play for three teams, and just for fun I play beach volleyball with friends. I do well in school, and I volunteer a lot I am the grandma of the friend group, i know many weird home remedies, I love hard candy, I give good advice, I can sew, cook, I love books, and I’m always cold. I love both old music and new music. I have pretty bad insomnia, when I can’t sleep I will practice volleyball till ungodly hours. I’m a hard worker, and stubborn. I can make friends with anyone. I’m caring and loyal to my friends. I love affection and playing with peoples hair. Im a bubbly girl, who loves volleyball.Thank you!

“You should be our manager, Y/n,” laughed Kai as he watched the brown-eyed girl chop onions with Nanako.

“What? Are you kidding me?” replied Y/n to her classmate. “I wouldn’t be able to play volleyball then.”

Y/n and Nanako were both on the girl’s volleyball team. Nanako was their third year setter and captain of their team. She only came with Y/n because she had forced her to. Y/n told Nanako that she needed to learn how to cook, especially if she wanted to survive after graduating high school. So Y/n volunteered to help with the boy’s training camp during Golden week to teach her.

That wasn’t the only reason she had offered to help cook. The girl’s team didn’t get their own camp because their coach always visited family out of town during Golden week. But Y/n loved volleyball a little too much, so she told the boys’ coach that she’d help with the food if she could sneak in some practice during their training camp.

“Seriously,” said Nanako, “this girl works too hard.”

“How else would I get better?” asked Y/n.

“You already receive our serves and spikes really well,” commented Nanako. “Well, I guess we don’t have a lot of strong spikers in the first place.”

“By the way, Y/n,” noted Kai. “How are you not crying right now?”

Nanako had been tearing up and sniffing the entire time from chopping onions. Y/n, on the other hand, seemed fine. “Oh, that’s because…,” she started to say. “I just have a secret remedy for that,” she said with a grin.

“Pfft,” Nanako laughed. “There you go with your home remedies again, Grandma.”

“This one actually isn’t a home remedy,” she replied. “But it’s a secret.”

“Grandma?” asked Kai. “But you’re in the same year as me.” Nanako laughed at Kai’s comment. She explained that even though she was the captain of the team, Y/n would ‘mother’ her enough that she would call her mom. But the other first years thought of Nanako as the mom of the team. As a result, Y/n got the name grandma instead.

Kuroo and Yaku entered the kitchen to mix some more of their sports drink. But when Kuroo noticed Y/n, he stopped walking and stared at her. “Do I know you?” Kuroo asked Y/n.

“Seriously?” asked Yaku with a laugh. “Already using pick up lines? That one’s a lame one.”

“No?” replied Y/n. She wasn’t sure why Kuroo was looking into her eyes so intently. “I don’t think I know you.”

Kuroo sighed, rubbed his hair and walked away with his sports drink. When Yaku joined him, Y/n heard Kuroo telling him to remember to eat his veggies. She laughed at their dynamic as she continued to teach Nanako how to cook.

Y/n later learned that Kuroo was the only one on the team who knew how to do a jump serve. She was impressed that he was able to do one even though he was only a first year like herself. None of the girls on her team could do one either. So when the boys had free practice, she took the opportunity to pull him aside and ask him to practise with her.

“Are you sure?” asked Kuroo. “Yaku is the only one who can receive my serve well right now.”

“Yes!” she said eagerly. “We might go against other teams with strong serves so I need to get better.”

During that week, she asked him to practise with her every chance she got. Kuroo would scold her for overworking herself. She’d retort that he’d been practising a lot more than she had been because she would have to go and cook. But one night, Kuroo saw her up late, practising her receives by herself. He snatched the ball from her and held it above her head.

“You’re only allowed to have the ball back if you’re able to take it from me,” Kuroo sneered at her. Of course, she wouldn’t be able to because she was only 6 feet and 2 inches tall.

Y/n, getting frustrated, couldn’t think of a witty comeback. Then, she gave him a smirk, “It’s not like your receives are any good anyway.”

“Ha?”

“Why is the one who’s bad at receives preventing the one who good at receives from practising?” she giggled.

“Why, you…”

The two of them laughed as they continued to bicker with each other. When they settled down, she did end up encouraging him to practise his receives more. “I know that attacks look a lot cooler in volleyball, but even the small and seemingly unimportant parts of a body are actually really important,” she told him. “It’s like how we never notice how much we use our fingers during the day. But once we get a paper cut, it’s like it affects the rest of the body.” She smiled and continued, “It’s like a team. When one member of the team isn’t doing well, the whole team is affected. The opponents are always looking for holes to pick at.”

“Ugh…,” complained Kuroo. “I guess that means I have to practise receiving more.” The two of them sat inside the gym against the wall. “Kenma was telling me otherwise because I’m tall and a middle blocker. He said that magic users in RPG games need to put their skill points in intelligence. So similarly, I should be focusing my skills on blocks and quick attacks. That’s why we practised our time difference attack a lot.” He smiled at the memory of practising with him. “But I guess you’re right too.”

“Who knows,” she said with a giggle, “Practising your receives might come in handy one day.”

He smirked at her, “You’re pretty smart.” He rubbed the dirty blonde hair on her head as he got up from the gym floor. “Here’s my jacket,” he said as he gave it to her. “You look cold.”

She was surprised he had noticed that. But then again, it was rare for her to not be cold, even though it was the beginning of May. She blushed as he scolded for her to go to sleep. With the rub in her hair, the jacket, and even the scolding, it was hard to not interpret these actions as being affectionate. She got a bit frustrated with herself because she had just met him earlier that week. She already knew that she was starting to have a crush on him.

*****

After Golden week, the two of them continued to be close friends. Although they were in different classes, they would greet each other and chat whenever they saw each other in the hallway. She was in Kai’s class and Kuroo and Yaku would come and meet up with him before practise. One day, as Kai wrapped up his notes, Kuroo and Yaku sat down as they waited for him.

“I still don’t understand why you like dogs,” mentioned Yaku.

“I don’t have to like cats just because I go to ‘Neko’-ma,” answered Kuroo. But he froze when he started to feel someone playing with his hair.

“How does your hair even get like this?” asked Y/n. “It just sticks up without any product at all!”

Kuroo started to feel a blush form on his cheeks. With a sigh, Kuroo asked her in a serious tone, “Y/n, can you stop playing with my hair?”

Y/n quickly pulled her hands away and apologized. When her teammate called her to go to practise, she left the classroom, leaving Kuroo, Yaku and Kai behind.

“Is she on the volleyball team?” asked Yaku.

“Yeah, she’s the libero,” replied Kai.

“Really?” Yaku said, suddenly more curious about her.

“Oy! You’re not allowed to be interested in her!” said Kuroo.

“What? Why not?”

“B- Because she has long hair,” replied Kuroo. When the two of them looked unconvinced, he added, “Didn’t you think that other girl was cute anyway?”

Yaku and Kai laughed at his pathetic attempt to cover up his crush on her. “You obviously like her,” commented Kai. “And it looks like she likes you too. What’s holding you back?”

Kuroo sighed. “I don’t like her okay?”

“What? Are you not over your first love or something?” Yaku asked sarcastically.

For a moment, Kuroo didn’t reply. He got up and told them, “Let’s just go to practice.” As they walked to the gym, Kai asked Yaku if he had tried to talk to the girl in his class yet. Yaku got flustered at the thought of talking to her. Kuroo strolled beside them, trying to remember something from his childhood days. _“I’m pretty sure it was blue,”_ he thought to himself as he sighed.

*****

Several summers ago, Kuroo’s dad was preparing food that they had brought to the beach. So Kuroo was sitting at the picnic table near the barbeque grill his dad was using. Looking around, he saw a group of people playing beach volleyball. Before he realized it, he had wandered away from his dad and stood beside the court to watch.

A volleyball rolled over to him. _“Mikasa?”_ he thought to himself as he read the brand name of the ball.

A young girl with a long braid ran over to him, presumably to retrieve the ball. But as she approached him, he looked away, trying not to make eye contact with her. He still wasn’t very comfortable around other people.

But she still tried to look at his face and told him that she had seen him watching them. “Did you want to join?” she asked with a smile. When he didn’t answer, she said, “You don’t have to be shy. Even though we’re both just kids, my parents will make sure we get an opportunity to hit the ball.”

Kuroo finally looked up and saw her face. His mouth was open as he stared into her eyes. “Y- You look like my dog!” he exclaimed.

She burst out in laughter. “What?” she said. She wasn’t expecting that to be his first impression of her. “Is that a good thing?”

After that day, Kuroo kept asking his parents to go to the beach. He had fun playing volleyball with her family. They made him feel welcome even though he wasn’t very good at volleyball. Her dad even pulled him aside from the game and took the time to teach him the basics. “Place your feet shoulder length apart. Bend your knees,” he instructed. “Put your arms in front. Turn them slightly out to make a flat surface with your forearms.”

But those days had to end when Kuroo told them that he was moving to Tokyo. “What? You’re moving?” she said with tears in her eyes.

“Yeah,” he responded. “That’s where my grandparents are.”

She gave him one last hug before he had to leave. But she clung on him tightly and didn’t want to let go. Kuroo blushed at her gesture. He didn’t have many friends but she made it easy.

He was thankful that he met Kenma after he moved. Without him, he wouldn’t have tried volleyball again and would have stuck to watching volleyball videos instead. Kuroo wondered if he would be able to see her again if he kept playing volleyball. He thought that it shouldn’t be too hard to find her if their paths crossed again. After all, she had a very distinctive trait.

*****

Kuroo arrived at school one day to see Y/n being scolded by the principal. “You’re not allowed to wear sunglasses in school,” he told her. After she bowed to him in apology, she turned to walk down the hall. Kuroo found it odd that she was covering her right eye with her hand. He chuckled when she almost walked into a wall.

“You know you don’t get any depth perception when you walk around like that,” he teased her.

“Oh! Hi, Kuroo,” she said as she smiled at him. But her right hand didn’t move from her face.

“Are you seriously going to walk around like that all day?” he asked.

“Well, I can try, can’t I?” she replied with a giggle. But when Kuroo saw that she was going to hurt herself if she did, he attempted to pry her hand off her face. She was relentless though.

“Why are you being so stubborn?”

“Gah! Stop it Kuroo!”

He stopped - only because she had used both of her hands to push him away. Y/n stood a few feet from him and glared at him as she caught her breath.

Kuroo's eyes grew wide as he stared at her. “It’s blue,” Kuroo commented to himself. Y/n quickly covered her eye again. “It’s blue,” he repeated in disbelief.

Kuroo took a step back until his back hit the wall and stared at her. He then started to laugh at himself at how ridiculous the situation was if he had understood it correctly.

“Has your right eye always been blue?” he asked, trying to process everything.

“Yeah,” she simply replied.

“I’m guessing you’ve been wearing colored contacts to cover your heterochromia iridium?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because someone made fun of me,” she said. “Having different colored eyes isn’t exactly common.”

Kuroo vigorously rubbed his hair out of frustration. “So you mean if it wasn’t for some jerk, I would have asked you out a while ago?” he muttered to himself.

“Huh?”

“What?”

It took Kuroo a moment to realize that he just admitted to liking Y/n out loud. He started to panic and think of an explanation, but Y/n quickly latched on to what he had just said.

“Wait, what?! What do you mean?” she exclaimed as she freaked out. “Explain right now!” she demanded.

“Explain what?!” he yelled back. “That you’re my first love and that I’ve been looking for you for who knows how long?!”

Y/n was speechless. Kuroo knew she had a crush on him. But he had been so hung up over his childhood crush that it prevented him from allowing himself to fully like her back.

“I was worried that I only started liking you because you reminded me of my first love,” he explained. “But I guess I don’t have to worry about that anymore.” He then smiled at her, knowing that they had some catching up to do.

It took Y/n a while to fully process what had just happened. She didn’t remember Kuroo initially, but as he explained, she started to remember bits and pieces. Kuroo told her not to worry about it. She just left a big impression on him. She blushed in response. She never knew that what she thought were just small gestures of kindness would make a big impact on someone’s life.

But it wasn’t until Kuroo told their story to Kai and Yaku how big of a difference it really was.

“So wait a minute. She has long, braided hair…”

“She has a Mikasa beach volleyball…”

“Your dog also has different colored eyes…”

“And the two of you met at a beach during the summer”

“…”

Kuroo tried not to show his embarrassment, but they had totally seen right through him.

“That’s 4 out of the 7 things you like,” Kai chuckled at him.

“And I thought that you kept choosing what I didn’t like just to spite me,” Yaku laughed.

“Oh! But, he started playing volleyball because of her, so wouldn’t that be 5 out of 8?”

“What are they talking about?” asked Y/n.

“Nothing,” he said, as he quickly pushed her away from them.

“Hey Y/n! Do you like eating sweet curry?”

“Fish?”

“Japanese cuisine?”

“Shut up!”

*****

Extras

  * Y/n didn’t cry while chopping onions because she was wearing contacts. I don’t know if this actually works in real life, but just pretend it does for this story.
  * Kuroo is still concerned about his bedhead but doesn’t mind as much because she likes playing with his hair.
  * Their teams call them grandma and grandpa. :D It’s not surprising because Yaku called Kuroo an old man in first year and Kuroo considers everyone younger than him as youth or kids.
  * Coach Nekomata returns from retirement around their second or third year and is pleasantly surprised that the players are still good receivers even when he wasn’t around. It’s all thanks to her and Kuroo. (I haven’t read the manga. Just going by the wiki.)
  * Her advice about a team being like a body gave Kuroo the inspiration for his mantra - much to Kenma’s dismay.



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Full Description:  
> I have long dirty blonde hair, that I constantly braid, I’m pale with freckles on my nose. **I have one blue eye and one brown eye, I usually wear sunglasses, I used to get made fun of because of my eyes.** I’m not that tall, I’m only 5’2” but that doesn’t stope me from playing volleyball. I’m a libero for my volleyball teams, I play for three teams, and just for fun I play beach volleyball with friends. I do well in school, and I volunteer a lot I am the grandma of the friend group, i know many weird home remedies, I love hard candy, I give good advice, I can sew, cook, I love books, and I’m always cold. I love both old music and new music. I have pretty bad insomnia, when I can’t sleep I will practice volleyball till ungodly hours. I’m a hard worker, and stubborn. I can make friends with anyone. I’m caring and loyal to my friends. I love affection and playing with peoples hair. Im a bubbly girl, who loves volleyball.Thank you!


End file.
